


Pushover

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamekke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/gifts).



Lestrade ran his fingers slowly over her silky black skin.

‘You going to open up for me, baby?’ he purred.

She felt something quiver deep down within. She was a force to be reckoned with, didn’t open up for just anyone, but this man…

Though surely even he wasn’t sensitive enough to have felt that minuscule weakening of her defences?

He smiled knowingly, stroking, feeling his way around her most prominent feature.

‘I love knockers, baby, and what you’ve got going there, well…’

Gently he lifted her weight, balanced it in his palm, the slowly, slowly, let it fall back against her.

She was unable to stop the shudder that ran through her.

He knew, oh he knew all right, and how.

Those hands were all over her again, caressing every inch of her, possessing her, owning her.

‘You going to open up for me, baby?’

So long she had kept herself strong against those who didn't hold the key, but this man was so very different… All her defences fell and she yielded to his touch with one long sigh.

Lestrade shoved his way past and pounded up the stairs to find Sherlock. A rush of anger overwhelmed her for having been such a pushover.

If only he hadn’t fondled her knocker like that. If only she had a bell…

**Author's Note:**

> The daftness results from an equally daft bit of speculation about Lestrade's power over front doors [here](http://dilestrade.livejournal.com/112980.html)


End file.
